Toweling for automatic dispensers similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,977 must reconcile several competing requirements—it must be reasonably lightweight and low in caliper, yet feel substantial and reasonably soft when used for hand drying. As disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0289133, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,388 on Sep. 8, 2009, a machine-direction (MD) bending length of at least about 3.5 cm may be required for the most reliable dispensing. It should provide sufficient absorbency and absorbent rate that most users will be satisfied to dry their hands with a single sheet, as by far, the most important requirement is that it have a low cost in use. Accordingly, cost constraints strongly encourage the use of recycle fiber, which adds immense difficulties in obtaining a satisfactory combination of properties, as recycled fibers not only contain higher proportions of fines, but are also often more ribbonlike than cylindrical, the ease with which ribbonlike fibers bond strongly to each other tending to result in an undesirably strong sheet, compromising the softness of the sheet, but more importantly, making it difficult to attain satisfactorily high values of absorbency and wipe dry properties. After all, if users typically require several sheets to achieve satisfactory dryness, the raison d'etre of the automated dispenser is entirely defeated, at least from the point of view of the customer, who is typically very sensitive to cost, in use. To further aggravate matters, rather than employing through-air drying techniques, which typically imply both higher operating costs and higher capital costs, it is highly desirable economically to dry the sheets, particularly, those containing recycle fibers, on a Yankee cylinder; but, again, this often conflicts with obtaining the desired absorbency. Accordingly, sheets dried on a Yankee are usually creped to open up the sheet, adding softness and absorbency to what otherwise would be largely unsatisfactory for absorbent purposes. Traditionally, toweling grades have either been creped wet or dry, with dry creping often being conducted at consistencies of 95%, and more, while wet creping is more typically conducted at consistencies of between around 50% to 80%. When sheets are creped from Yankee cylinders, adhesive is typically used to secure the web to the Yankee. Typically, creping is accomplished using any of a variety of combinations of a very wide variety of adhesives and additives including, but far from limited to, polyacrylamide, polyaminoamide, polyvinylalcohol or polyamide epichlorohydrin resins, along with release agents, to carefully modulate the degree of adhesion between the web and the Yankee (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,579). Similarly, a wide variety of creping configurations has been suggested.